A wide variety of cables and hoses are used to transmit electrical and hydraulic power from one location to another. While separate, specifically-designed cables and hoses are often used to separately transmit electrical and hydraulic power, this arrangement often becomes cumbersome when many cables are used. Therefore, composite conduit assemblies have been developed that are configured to house electrical cables and hydraulic hoses in a single conduit. Such composite conduit assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications where electrical and hydraulic power is to be transmitted from one location to another. For example, composite conduit assemblies are often used to provide electrical and hydraulic power to the drilling and pipe handling equipment that is commonly used in the oil industry.